Pack
by Marvel
Summary: A blast from Remus' past shows up and she's a handful. Although most of what she does is just giving Remus the pushes he needs. Follows cannon.
1. Chapter 1

June 1984

The bright sun in his eyes woke him first, cutting through the dragging exhaustion of the change. He lay still, trying to make sense of the sun in his eyes and the dirt and grass under his skin.

His stomach twisted as adrenaline cut through the weakness of his battered body. He'd changed last night. He should be in the basement, safely chained. He'd gotten loose. He screwed his eyes shut, praying he hadn't hurt anyone. And as he shifted he felt something else. Warm and soft, pressed close to him.

He opened his eyes. There was long hair in his face and soft skin under the arm wrapped around a slim waist.

He carefully withdrew the arm and sat up, screwed up his courage, and looked down. She was young, brunette, and naked as him with scratches and bite marks across her back and shoulders. He would estimate she was his age, early 20s, brown hair long and wild around her. She was dirty and grass stained, same as him, daisies and purple thistles caught in her long brown hair.

He looked at the bite marks he knew were his doing. He begged silently for her to have been turned already. If she hadn't she would next full moon, and he'd have himself to blame.

She turned, sighing heavily, and he caught sight of another bite mark on her right wrist. It had the smooth flesh of a scar, well-healed but angry and red.

He ran a hand over the identical mark he had on his upper arm and sighed with relief. She was one as well.

It had probably been her calls that had led him out of the cell. He'd never escaped before.

He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, pressing a hand to his forehead. As usual he could remember nothing. Since James' death and Sirius' imprisonment the wilder aspects of his condition had taken over and he had remembered nothing, not that he had remembered much before.

"Good morning."

He opened his eyes. She was looking at him, making no attempt to cover herself, not even sitting up. She'd merely rolled over and lay perfectly still. Her eyes moved over him, taking in the scars and bruises. He curled tighter, even more conscious of his lack of robes.

"What's good about it?" he heard himself snap. He was always grouchy after a change. If his head would just clear…

She laughed and sat up, stretching and yawning. "Well it was certainly a good night."

He blinked at her, shocked, which made her laugh again.

She stood, dusting off her knees and looking around. "We're near my house. Come get something to eat. I'll give you something to wear." She stretched and yawned again as she fell into an easy trott.

He stood and followed, trying to cover himself without looking ridiculous while she walked across the field, bold as brass. Exhaustion dragged at his limbs, making him trip over rocks, but he was too weak to object and had no idea how far he had strayed or even which direction would take him home. The thought of walking more than a few feet made him want to collapse in defeat.

"You don't have a husband there waiting to throttle me do you?" he asked, hurrying to catch up.

"If I did he'd be to blame for letting me run loose." She shook her head, turning to walk backward so she could study him while she pulled the leaves out of her hair. "No, I'm not attached, unless you take your love bites as a promise." She reached up to rub her shoulder as she turned back around and strode on.

"Sorry about that," he offered.

"If it bothered me I'd have paid you back in kind." She stopped suddenly. He stumbled to a stop as he caught up with her. "You don't remember it at all do you?"

"You do?"

"I've accepted what I am." She tutted at him and continued, throwing a leg over a low fence and sidling over.

He took longer, trying to avoid slivers in uncomfortable places. She was nearly to the door of a large, comfortable looking cottage with five or six extra stories stacked neatly on top.

She waited for him. "You live here?"

"Below," she answered, descending a muddy stair and pushing open a heavy wooden door.

He followed her down. It was more spacious than it appeared below, if a bit cramped by an overabundance of things. Tables and sideboards were everywhere. They entered into a small kitchen. A breadbox was open with a nearly full loaf sitting there. Butter and cheese sat under glass. A small stove stood in the corner and a basket overflowing with fruit sat on the table.

She went through a doorway, pushing aside a heavily embroidered tapestry. He fell heavily into a chair, and a moment later an arm appeared, tossing a pair of slacks at him, followed by a cloak.

"Sorry, I don't have a lot of men's things."

"I'm thankful," he said.

"Help yourself to anything you'd like. There's butterbeer and milk in the icebox. You're probably hungry. I always am."

"Famished," he admitted, cutting some bread and cheese and setting it on a plate. "Nearly as much as I am tired." He leaned onto the table as he stuffed the food into his mouth and chewed. "Where do you work?"

"I serve the people upstairs," she answered. She reappeared in a blue silk dress, buckling on a belt with a sheath for her wand at her hip. She poured water into a bowl and set it on the table. Taking a cloth she began to wipe the dirt away, offering him another cloth as he continued to chew.

"Do you clean for them?"

She laughed. "No." She opened her mouth but was cut off by a shriek upstairs. Her mouth settled into a hard line and she stood and strode quickly out the door. "They always do this after the change," she grumbled as she went. "They think I'll be too weak to do anything."

He followed, not sure what to do but sure that he should help if he could.

She let herself into the house upstairs and he followed, stepping just inside the door, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was wearing only pants and cloak, and had no wand to defend himself.

A woman stood in the middle of the sparsely decorated but very rich house, hands over her mouth and tears leaking down her face, watching a man holding a young girl who kicked at him in his arms.

"Let. Her. Go," the werewolf ordered, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

The man struggling with the child looked at her and laughed, showing crooked rotten teeth. "Or what?"

She raised her head and inhaled deeply through her nose. "I have your scent now." She held out her arm and pulled up the sleeve to show her wound. "Which means the wolf does. You harm a hair on that girl's head and I'll hunt you to the end of the earth. They say a wolf bite is unbearable. I'll give you a good twenty before I snap your neck."

Without a word he set the girl down, very slowly. She ran to her mother and he sidled out the door, past them.

The woman fussed over the girl. The wolf nodded at her and turned for the door.

"Who's that?" the woman asked as she reached the door.

"A friend," she answered, turning stiffly back.

"I don't know if I approve of such friends."

"The moon is through for four weeks. I'll have whatever friends I want, you ungrateful crone. See to your daughter."

With that she turned her back and strode back down to her apartments.

"So you're a bodyguard," he said when she went back to the kitchen and shoved an apple into her mouth while hacking at the loaf of bread.

"Something like that," she said through a full mouth

"So what does the family do, that bad men come after their daughter?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

"I don't know BECAUSE I don't want to know." She grabbed some cheese. "The girl's innocent and I'm well fed. Your flat this nice?"

He looked around, shaking his head. "What's your name?"

"Dora," she answered. "Pandora but I prefer Dora. Fewer jokes about boxes that way."

He chuckled, stepped forward and offered a hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure," she answered, taking his hand.

"Where are you from?"

"Elsewhere. You?"

"Here," he answered. "How did you become…one of us?"

"How did you?" she asked, falling into a chair with a sigh and inserting half the sandwich into her mouth.

"My father upset Greyback. I was his revenge. I was five."

She winced, then shrugged. "I grew up without a father. My mother did admirably." She rolled her head, rubbing at her neck. "Then when I was fifteen my father appeared suddenly. He showered me with gold. Gave me everything I wanted. Got me expensive gowns, took me to lovely restaurants. I adored the attention. What girl doesn't want to be doted upon by her absent father? Then, one evening, he took me to a large, well dressed man. He explained that I was to stay with him. He needed a mate. Not while he was human. He was rich enough to get those himself. He wanted someone to make the change with him. He bit me that night. And the next month I changed."

Remus paled. "I've heard of such things. It's barbaric."

She shrugged. "When I turned twenty I ripped out his throat and ran away. Since then I've been doing very well for myself."

"As a wolf, I presume." She nodded through a yawn. "He got what he deserved."

"I don't know. In my imagining fair would have me doing it monthly for years, but we take what we can get."

"Did you try to find your mother?"

"My former neighbors didn't recognize me. They said her daughter died and she moved away. I thought she was better off believing me dead." She shrugged indifferently, curling a piece of hair around one finger. "So, what do you do, to make ends meet?"

He turned the sandwich in his hands before taking a bite. "Truth to tell I'm at loose ends right now."

"What have you been doing?"

"Fighting Voldemort."

She paused, staring at him, and whistled through her teeth. "And you survived?"

"Many didn't," he sighed.

"Friends?" He nodded. "Family?"

"Them too."

"What do you want to do?"

He considered. "Time was I wanted to be a teacher."

She snorted. "You think they're going to let you near kids?"

"Not really."

"It's a pity. The stupidity of people. I've heard rumors there are places our kind are honored. Welcomed. They expect us to remove ourselves on the full moon, but otherwise they're happy to see us."

"Where's that?"

"Siberia, for one. Some parts of Africa. That's the rumor anyway. I'd like to find out someday. My position here is too good for me to go risking it so I can travel. But someday." She propped her head on her hand, eyes trying to drift shut.

"What do you do besides babysit?" he asked nodding upstairs.

"Whatever I want," she said with relish. "I write, I paint, I laze."

"What did you want to do before?'

"Never really made a decision. I didn't finish school so I can't really say where my talents lie, and I certainly never got the chance to develop them. I liked healing. We had a neighbor that was a cursed klutz and I was pretty good at healing her."

"It seems like a big risk, running around loose, possibly infecting someone, especially a healer."

"I don't usually find people," she informed him. "And if I do I don't bite them."

His head whipped up. "You can stop the wolf?"

She shrugged. "I have, a few times."

"You remember?"

She sighed. "The whole transformation on through and back. A lot of days I wish I didn't."

"But you can stop yourself biting people?" She nodded dismissively. "How?"

"I'm there. I wouldn't say in control but part of me is there. And when it's important I can control her." She took another bite and continued with her mouth full. "I wasn't kidding when I told that guy I'd hunt him down. I can do that. Sort of give the wolf marching orders. Particularly if it's orders she likes. It's sort of like holding the reigns of an ornery horse. Usually it isn't worth the trouble but when I put enough effort into it it will do as it's told."

"But HOW?" he asked, desperation starting to show.

She chuckled at him. "You're too repressed. You keep the thing so tied down it runs far and fast as soon as it gets its head. You shouldn't fight it so hard."

"I resent it when it crops up in my regular life."

She grinned, a sparkle in her eye. "It comes in handy from time to time."

"Like when?" he grumbled.

She considered him. "In bed, for one." He choked and she laughed. "Did you not have any friends in school? 15-year-old boys aren't known for their discretion. There are enough rumors about us, I'd think they'd badger you a bit."

"They learned there wasn't much point," he muttered as he swigged the butterbeer before him. "I didn't rise to the ribbing. And I didn't really have the…experience to comment."

She shook her head. "It's wasted on you. You should put it to good use."

"Doing what?"

She shrugged. "I know one works in a dueling club, beating the tar out of people on a regular basis. I knew one worked for a private investigator. We may not smell as well as the wolf but we're a damn site better than your average wizard and tracking instincts are there. Another leads nature hikes and camping trips for tourists in Bulgaria. It can be a benefit if you accept it. It doesn't do you any good to deny what you are. If it's going to work against us it may as well work for us." She stretched and yawned. "Well I don't know about you but I'm bushed."

He nodded, standing. "I've trespassed on your kindness long enough. If you'll let me borrow a wand I'll disapperate. I can return it tomorrow." He knew it was asking a lot but the thought of trying to journey home was beyond him.

"You must be tired as me. Why not sleep here?"

"Do you have an extra bed?"

"No, but I know you're as tired as me. We'll be dead to the world."

He paused but the exhaustion dragging at him decided him. He stood and followed her through the curtain.

Her bedroom was small, dominated by a large, well-made bed. She pointed to a door. "Bathroom," she said, flopping onto the bed and crawling toward the wall. She turned to face the wall, giving him space.

He did her the same honor, turning toward the door and closing his eyes, dead to the world before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

He had no idea what time it was when he woke. He looked up at the naked boards over his head and the velvet bedcover beneath him.

He could hear the clang of pots in the kitchen and his stomach growled at the scent of bacon coming from the next room brought a picture of the brown-haired beauty to mind..

He went into the room and found her smiling at the stove with a spatula in hand. "I don't know about you, but when I wake up I crave protein. Bacon, eggs, ham. Sound good?"

"Delicious," he admitted. "But I don't want to trespass-"

She waved his objections away and motioned to the table. "Sit," she ordered, coming over with a plate of eggs. "These are getting cold."

He sat, digging in with gusto. He'd devoured it before she got back to the table with a few pieces of bacon, munching herself.

"Want me to take over? I can make the next set…"

"I'm fine," she disagreed, going back to the stove. "I'm nibbling."

When she finally sat down to eat facing him they lapsed into silence. He waited until her enthusiasm had waned a bit and she was eating at a more sedate pace before he cleared his throat. She looked up at him but his eyes swiftly slipped away. She chewed thoughtfully watching him look everywhere but at her. Finally she sighed and dropped her fork. "Honestly, out with it already."  
"I just, I wondered, I know how it looks but...did we...if you remember being the wolf..."  
She looked at him blankly and when he didn't elaborate further she offered, "I do."  
"Then you would know, if we had," he glanced desperately at her but she continued to stare blankly. Finally he muttered, "been intimate."  
She burst out laughing as he turned bright red. "I don't know how much you've looked into wolf mating rituals, but it isn't terribly intimate." She pulled down the neck of her dress to reveal more of the angry red welts. "Did you see the love bites? Of course we did."  
He sighed and looked down at his plate. "I just hoped..."  
"Oy, I'm not that bad!"  
"It's nothing to do with you," he hurried to assure her. "I just, it would be my luck that I don't remember my first...time."  
She looked at him aghast.

"You've never been with a woman?" He shook his head. "Or...a man?"  
He chuckled ruefully and shook his head, taking another bite of egg. "I'm not gay."  
"Just asking," she asserted, holding up her hands. "How old are you?"  
"23," he said. "It's been a choice. I don't want to lead on someone...normal."  
She tapped her fingers on the table. "Have you ever been in a pack?" He shook his head. "So you're trying to be a normal wizard without any of the romance?"  
"I guess you could say that."  
She shook her head and stood to clear the plates. "Sounds like playing with an exploding snap set. Sooner or later you're going to get burned."  
"I'm careful," he said, joining her to help. "I can always pick up and leave."  
"Thank you," she said, accepting the dishes and glancing up at him. "You know you aren't bad looking."  
"Thank you?"  
"You know I could probably do something about that."  
"About what?"  
"Well it is pretty sad, not remembering your first time. And this way you could say it was me  
"I don't need you to...just out of sympathy."  
She shrugged and sauntered over to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Maybe it's plain old loneliness," she suggested, running a hand over his cheek. "We're pack animals. We're meant to be together." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, slowly and tentatively at first, but as he softened into the temptation she pressed closer and deepened the kiss. They were both breathless by the time she pulled away. "That feel like sympathy to you?" she gasped out.  
"I hope not," he sighed, looking down into her eyes. "You really want to do this?"  
She grinned at him. "Well we have already been cavorting around naked in the woods and you spent two days in my bed. Is this really so much more...intimate?"  
"Yes," he said without a moment's hesitation.  
She chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll see how you feel after," she said, taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. 

He woke disoriented the next morning. Sunlight was filtering in through a small window above him. Lethargy dragged at his body the way it always did after a transformation, holding him in place while he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
He was on a bed, sturdy cotton sheets that smelled clean beneath him, his head on an overstuffed pillow. It was a far cry from the worn cotton and nearly flat pillow in his own room. He could hear birds singing through the window, no sound of cars that could usually be heard in his flat. And most puzzling of all there was a pleasantly warm, very soft weight on his chest.  
Brown hair greeted him, and a picture of Dora fell into place in his head. He couldn't help a smile crossing his face he was fairly glad she couldn't see.  
But as the memories faded reality set in. He'd never been in this situation before. He didn't want to run out on her but he wasn't necessarily looking forward to the awkward moment when she woke.  
Moving slowly he eased out from under her, leaving his pillow under her head. He collected the clothing he'd had the day before and withdrew to the bathroom to change. The shower beckoned and his over sensitive nose brought him a banquette of less than pleasant smells.  
The hot water felt wonderful on his aching muscles left over from the transformation. He felt his muscles unknotting despite himself. He allowed himself the luxury of staying in far longer than his own pathetic water heater in his flat would have allowed.  
Eventually he did step out, grabbing the nearest towel to dry and hoping she wouldn't mind. Then he chuckled at himself when he considered what they had done sharing a towel was a fairly benign invasion.  
He stepped back out to find her just as he'd left her on the bed. He indulged for a moment enjoying the long sweep of hair over her creamy skin, making note of a long birthmark he hadn't noticed the night before that ran down one shoulder to her mid-back.  
When his stomach growled so loudly he was afraid of waking her he went into the kitchen. In her fridge he found the eggs were completely gone but ham, sausage, and bacon remained. He pulled out a skillet and started frying away.  
It wasn't ten minutes before she emerged from the bedroom, sheet from the bed knotted around her. He smiled at her over his shoulder and she stepped behind him to put her arms around him. "You showered."  
"Hope you don't mind."  
He felt her shake her head. "You smell good." He turned to raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "So does the food. I could get used to this, other people cooking for me."  
"Glad to be of service," he said. "I just started. It will be a few minutes."  
"Maybe I'll hop in the shower myself."  
"Get a fresh towel," he warned. "The one in there will be wet. I hope there's some hot water left."  
"There will be," she yawned. "I'm plugged in to the one upstairs. It's enormous." She placed a quick kiss on his shoulder. "Thank you for the warning though."  
He nodded and she turned and walked out of the room.  
She returned 15 minutes later, hair damp and far curlier than he'd seen it. Her leggings were back with a simple red dress over it. Without preamble she plopped into a chair and dug in.  
Her table manners weren't what he would have classified as refined, but when he was this hungry he wasn't certain his were either.  
When she sat back with a satisfied smile he picked up her plate and carried it to the sink and began rinsing them off. "You could leave it," she said. "I'll get to it in a bit."  
"I don't mind," he asserted. "But I should get to my place. Could I borrow your wand to apparate? As soon as I have mine I'll bring it back."  
She nodded, setting it on the table. She stared at a painting on the wall to his left and said casually, "You could pack a bag. Come back and spend a few days here."  
He looked at her but her face betrayed no emotion at all. "Would you like that?"  
She shrugged noncommittally. "Wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't, would I?"  
He smiled at her, and she caught his eye and smiled back. "Wouldn't hurt me certainly. This place is a palace compared to my tiny flat. What would your landlords say though?" he asked with a pointed look at the ceiling over their heads.  
"I'm a big girl," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

For the tenth time that night Remus found his eyes drawn away from his book to the woman across the room. The click of her knitting needles made a comfortable counterpoint to the crooning over the radio in the corner. Her dress was a deep maroon tonight, drawn from a cupboard much deeper than he had expected. The sheer amount of clothing put his tattered suitcase to shame.

"Yes?" Her blue eyes were boring accusingly into his as her needles continued to move.

"Is there a reason you do that by hand? There is a spell."

She shrugged. "I guess I don't know the spell. And I like doing it by hand. It keeps me busy." She smiled at his book. "We can't all be voracious bibliophiles."

"What are you making?"

She held it up. "A blanket, I think."

"You think?"

She shrugged. "I go until it feels done. Or I run out of yarn."

He glanced at the basket at her feet. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

She shrugged. "I have a friend who's a shepherd, he promised me half the yarn if I'd card and spin what he sheared."

"Your friend? Is he... like us?"

"A werewolf?" He colored and nodded and she rolled her eyes. "You need to learn to say it. Yes, he was. And I'm aware of the irony."

"I'm trying to picture you in front of a spinning wheel. I suppose you did that like a muggle too."

"Being kidnapped at the age of 15 tends to preclude your mother teaching you all those handy housework spells," she snapped.

Remus winced and looked down. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It took me a while," she admitted. "There are some gravity driven pieces you spin. I learned on those first. His sister was teaching me. Their mother had been a muggle so that's how she learned."

"If he had his sister to help why were you doing it?"

"Well I didn't want to sit around all day and watch her work. I'd help him when he moved the sheep but just watching them he didn't need me." She glanced up at him again. "You're staring."

"It's hypnotic," he answered. Closing the book around his finger he got up and moved to sit next to her on the small couch. "Or maybe it's just because you're so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Letch," she accused. "You just want to shag."

He looped his arm around her waist. "That too."

She chuckled. Him being even the tiniest bit crass seemed to thrill her to no end.

She had just abandoned her knitting to the basket when a knock sounded on her door. He froze and looked at her as she groaned. "If you ignore them maybe they'll go away," he whispered to her.

"I doubt it," she said, touching his nose. "It's probably the landlord. They're about the only ones that call." He pulled away from her and she rolled her eyes. "They probably just want me to go with the child somewhere."

She stood up and went to the door. "Mr. Sanders," she greeted. "What a surprise."

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she pulled back and motioned him into the living room. "This is Remus, an old friend of mine. Remus, my employer, Mr. Sanders." He nodded to Remus but didn't seem inclined to come any further into the room than he had to. If Dora noticed she didn't say anything. She shut the door and returned to the couch, taking Remus' hand, and looking at her employer expectantly. When he tried to pull away she tightened her grip.

"I came to talk to you about your...friend." She didn't say anything and he shifted his weight from foot to foot under her gaze. "Our daughter has noticed him."

"Observant little girl," she said indifferently.

"Yes, well, we wanted to...she's been asking questions. I mean the answer is fairly obvious since he's been spending nights here and I know there's only one bedroom." Remus turned bright red but Dora didn't bat an eyelash.

"If it's making you uncomfortable tell her we're married." Remus started choking at that, and had to extricate his hand to thump at his chest. At first she ignored him but after a few moments she glared at him and said, "Really Remus, grow up."

Mr. Sanders' mouth tightened. "I assume he knows...what you are."

"Yes," she answered evenly.

"And is he..."

"What difference does it make?" she asked. "If he is I could stop him hurting anyone and if he isn't he's still no danger to your family. Actually I'd expect you to appreciate the extra protection it would offer Abigail."

"Dora, I'm not running a brothel here-"

"A brothel!?" she interrupted. Remus winced. "He is the only gentleman I've had in this house in the last year and he's been here a week. It isn't like it's a new guy every night. Look Gabe, either this is my home and I can have whoever I like here or it isn't." She waved her wand and suitcases sprung out from hiding places, opening in place. "And if it isn't I can leave tonight."

"Maybe that would be for the best," he said.

"Fine. But you better have someone here fast because those people in the woods watching this house are going to spread the word that you're unprotected pretty quickly." He looked nervously toward the door and opened his mouth but she didn't give him the chance. "And you better trust them because I've been offered a few bribes that would have been damn tempting if I didn't like your daughter." She stood, arms crossed, foot tapping, glaring at him.

He stuttered a bit before finally turning to the door. "You can just start packing," he bit out before slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah right," she said, collapsing back into the couch. With a wave of her wand the luggage put itself away and she picked up her knitting.

"Maybe you should go apologize," Remus suggested.

"I'm not apologizing. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes but...this is a nice job. You don't want to lose it."

"I'm not going to lose it," she said. "Abigail likes me and I've proven they can trust me. He just got a bug up his butt. His wife will calm him down and we won't hear another word about it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Been here before. Not for this particular reason but the same rules apply." She snuggled closer to him. "Now where were we?"

Remus glanced toward the door. "What if he comes back?"

"Well if he's stupid enough to come in here he'll learn a valuable lesson about privacy."

"Dora," he said, but the laughter bubbling beneath ruined his accusatory tone.


	4. Chapter 4

She was lazing in the warm sunshine, listening to the wind in the grass and the locusts singing when a shadow cooled her face and arms. Cracking one eyelid she smiled at him and returned to her relaxed state. "Hello Remus. Care to join me?"

The shadow disappeared but the proximity of his voice told her he was next to her. "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

She groaned. "But I'm so comfortable here."

"Is there any way I can tempt you?" He ran a hand down her cheek.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she parroted at him.

"How would you tempt me?"

She wrinkled her brow in mock concentration. "I'll shag you, long as I don't have to move."

"Dora, that doesn't sound like much fun," he whined at her. "Come on, up with you." He took her hand and tugged. "You'll like this, I promise."

"I LIKE lying in the sun."

"You can lay in the sun tomorrow."

"What makes you think it will be sunny tomorrow?"

"Weather report."

"You think of everything," she said. "It's very annoying."

"And yet, you survive. Come."

With a long suffering sigh she tucked her feet beneath her and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

He led her across the field, arm around her waist in an unusually intimate embrace. She leaned against his shoulder, deciding to enjoy it rather than making him self conscious by questioning.

Her stomach twisted when he led her to a small table with a white table cloth and hamper next to it. "Remus, what is this?"

"This is my apology."

"For what?"

"Missing our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" she repeated.

"Of the day we met. It was actually two months ago today, but I'll make up for it now." He bent to kiss her cheek.

"You remember the date we met?"

"Well, I may have just remembered the month and looked up when the full moon was."

"Cheater," she accused, inhaling deeply as he set a dish in front of him. "You know you've made me fat."

"I'll take that as a compliment to my cooking."

"It was meant to be." She grinned as he offered her a fork. "I don't know who taught you to cook but I owe them, big time."

"Actually I learned myself mostly."

"I'll have to pay you back then," she said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

"I look forward to it."

She moaned her appreciation as she dug in while he chuckled. "I don't deserve you," she sighed when she finished and sat back from her plate.

"I disagree."

She shook her head. "I've been a pretty terrible person. Must have been better in a previous life."

He took her hand. "You've been dealt a rotten hand, and I think you've managed admirably."

She kissed his hand fondly. "Right back at you. Although you've done far more admirably than me."

"My situation wasn't so bad. Point is, this year has been...amazing. It's been..I couldn't even imagine it could be this good."

She sighed and shook her head. "Remus."

"Please, let me finish. I want to thank you for that. And I want more of it. A lot more." He reached into his pocket and set a tiny box on the table between them. "A lifetime of it."

She blinked dumbly at it, looking between his grinning face and it. "Remus, what is that?"

"It's a ring," he said. She moved her mouth noiselessly as he took her hand, got down on one knee, and flipped it open. "Pandora Blake, would you marry me?"

"I...it...oh Remus," she groaned.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, craning his head to see her face as she turned away.

"It's...Remus, why did you buy this ring?"

"Because I wanted you to marry me."

"I think...I think that's what you think you want but...would you please get off your knees?" He shifted back into his chair looking confused and hurt. Quickly she took his hand. "I don't think you bought this ring because you love me." He tried to interrupt but she waved him off. "I think you bought it because you've been with me for a year and you're a nice guy and you think proposing to me is the right thing to do. You're an amazing man Remus. You're sweet and kind and...I've never met a man like you. It's just...we're in SUCH different places." Now it was her turn to lean forward to try to catch his eyes. "You want a life. You want to settle down and buy a house and have the kind of life your parents had."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with it. It just isn't what I want." She rubbed his hand. "I haven't been willing to leave the job but I have some money saved up. I want to travel. I want to see other packs, meet more people like us. I've never felt like I belonged. I want to see if I can. And it's nothing that's wrong with you."

"I could go with you."

"But you don't want that. You want to be here, to be part of this world. We're so different Remus. You're a wizard with a problem once per month. This is where you belong. I'm a werewolf who knows this isn't for me. You've never accepted that part of yourself. So how could you accept me?" She gave him a sad smile. "I'm so proud to say I have you for a good friend. I hope I can say that for a long time. I can write to you, tell you about my journey. And who knows, maybe someday I'll have enough of traveling and come back."

He looked up at her. "I'll miss you Dora."

"I'll miss you too Remus. But hey, I'm not leaving this moment. I'll wait for him to find a replacement. Unless you want to do it."

He snorted and sat back. "You know I'd be shit at it."

"You'd get good at it. You've seen me doing it for a year and you're a fast learner." She smirked at him. "As we've already established."

"I don't think I'd want it."

"You said yourself it's a good job."

"I think it's time for me to do something else."

"You going to hang around until I leave?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course." She sighed and let go of his hand. "Well I've had a first now. I think that entitles you to a special place in my heart."

"I'm glad." He grinned suddenly. "I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"What say we pretend, just for tonight, that you said yes."

She burst out laughing. "You just want to call me Mrs. Lupin."

"Pandora Lupin does have a ring to it."

"I don't think so." She looked up at his puppy eyes and shrugged. "Oh what the hell. Long as it's just for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Remus hesitated on the edge of the forest. The camp was spread before him. Children laughed and ran around the trees while mothers called or reprimanded.

At least they seemed fairly clean, he mused as he stepped toward the camp. Some of the packs he'd visited had been just this side of medieval. This camp at least appeared to have some organization to it and the inhabitants didn't look like they were starving and no one seemed to be completely covered in filth.

As he approached one of the children saw him and ran to their mother calling. The women looked up as he stepped out of the brush. One of them said something to a boy who went running.

He gave them a friendly smile. "Hello ladies. My name is Remus." He saw them note the scars on his face and relax when they realized his was one of them.

"Are you here to join the pack?" one of them asked.

"I'm here to talk to the pack."

"Then speak." The child had returned with a tall man wearing only a tattered pair of jeans. "The tribe is listening."

Others had gathered behind him to hear what the stranger had to say.

He nodded reverently. "I've come to warn your tribe and ask for help securing their safety."

The man bristled, and Remus sighed internally. "Our tribe does not need protecting. We keep ourselves safe."

"An army is coming," he said. "An army so big that even if all the packs banded together you couldn't hope to meet them."

"And why should we believe you? We don't know who you are. You have no one in the pack to speak for you."

"I'll speak for him."

His head whipped around at the familiar voice.

She stood tall as ever, all five foot six inches of her, staring down her nose at the leader. She had aged, but still not as much as him. She had lines around her eyes that deepened when she beamed at him. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders and the grey stood out sharply against the dark brown, nearly making stripes in her hair. Her silk dresses had been replaced by well worn jeans and sturdy boots with a thick shirt in bright red to top it off, black leather jacket over it. Showey as ever.

"Dora?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You'll speak for him?" a younger man behind the chief scoffed. "You just got here. You're a visitor, not even a member of this tribe."

Her eyes locked with his and Remus was impressed the boy didn't step back. "I can still speak for him. And I know he speaks the truth."

"You know nothing," he bit back at her.

"You are too young to remember," she told him. She stepped forward and he did take half a step into the gathered crowd. "Some of us have been through this before. What have the muggle-borns that keep stumbling into camp been telling us? Driven from their homes under threat of death or imprisonment. If they won't continence wizards that aren't purebloods what do they think they'll do to us?" She spread her arms to the rest of the group. "You'll end up in a grave mixed with giants and goblins, or on a leash to threaten their enemies."  
She paused to let it sink in as the pack stared wide eyed at one another. Finally the leader grunted. "I will consider this. We will discuss it further over dinner." He pointed to Dora. "He is your responsibility until he leaves the tribe."

"Agreed," she said with a nod.

The leader turned on his heal and strode away. The others returned to whatever they had been doing.

Dora's severe look melted as she came over and hugged him fondly. "It's good to see you Remus."

"And you. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Siberia?"

She nodded. "My tent is this way," she said, taking his arm and walking. "I heard rumors about what was going on here. If he takes England he won't stop there, and we'll be at the top of the list of people he wants gone. And who knows what other countries would make the move even without his backing. I knew I had to come, to protect...us all I suppose."

"I'm glad you have." He ducked with her to enter the magically enlarged tent. It wasn't spacious but it was far superior to a muggle tent, giving them room to sit with a separate place to sleep in. "You do have a way with words."

"I just know how to talk to them because I'm one of them."

"So am I."

She shook her head as she tapped a pot in the corner with her wand. "You are a wizard who's ashamed of his scruffy robes in a world that wants nothing to do with you."

"So what? Better to live out here like an animal?"

She chortled and shook her head, pouring steaming liquid into two cups. "You need to come to Siberia with me some time." She tipped some honey into it and stirred before handing it to him. "We may live in tents but we aren't animals. We just carved out our own place." She went over and pulled back the tent flap. "You judge them because you've been taught to. You see a scruffy uneducated lot."

"What do you see?"

She blinked out at them. "Mothers who are doing the best they can. Children who may not have the best schooling but are still brilliant. I see men doing everything they can to protect the people they care about. I see family." She wagged a finger at him. "And if anything is going to win this war it will be that. It will be regular people fighting for what they love. Look how much it's done so far."

He shook his head. "You sound like a soldier."

"I'm a leader. I've been leading a pack for almost ten years."

"Leading a pack?" he repeated.

"I'm mated to the alpha. I told you in my letters. It's my place."

He shook his head and sipped his tea, then sighed contentedly. "You remember how I take my tea."

"Why wouldn't I?" She brought back her own cup and sat opposite him on the tattered rug, blowing on it. "So what have you been up to the last fifteen years?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Nearly."

"I was teaching for a while."

She looked at him wide eyed. "No kidding. Kids?" He nodded. "How'd you pull that off?"

"Well once it got out I had to resign."

"I bet you were good at it," she said.

"I've been told I was."

"You could go around teaching the packs. These kids still need to learn."

He shook his head. "I came to terms a long time ago with the fact that this life isn't for me."

"Good." He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "About time you came to terms with it."

She finished her tea and lay back on the carpet, propping her head up on her arm. "What else?"

"The Order's kept me busy. We've reformed."

"Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. The same group that fought him last time."

"Hope you have some new members."

"We do. We're hoping for some more."

"You're here recruiting then?"

"He's got werewolves on his side."

"It's not hard to see why," she sighed. "You spend all that time sowing bad feelings it will come back to bite you." She chuckled. "Sometimes literally."

"I don't disagree. But you said yourself things will be a lot worse if he wins."

"So they sent you to do it just because you are one of us?"

"They thought they would trust me more readily."

She snorted. "Wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"You aren't one of us. You don't even smell like one of us."

"What do I SMELL like that so offends you?"

"I didn't say it offended me. It just isn't a pack scent. You smell like soap and detergent. It's hard to smell YOU under all that. Which makes it feel like you're trying to hide something."

"So I should go roll around in the dirt or something?"

"Or something. What else has this Order been doing?"

"Fighting Death Eaters, keeping watch, trying to protect as many people as we can, including Harry."

Now she sat up. "Harry Potter?"

"The very one. He's the picture of his father. And about as much trouble."

"So you know him? Like you've really talked to him?"

"Of course. I told you I knew his parents."

"Is he going to defeat him again?"

Remus sighed. "I'm hoping it doesn't all come down to a 16-year-old boy. We're all doing everything we can."

"Anything I can do?"

"Are you sure you want to? It would put you at risk."

"Why do you think I came back?" She waved a hand. "I could help you recruit. They should have a say in their future."

"What about your pack in Siberia?"

She shook her head. "This isn't their fight."

"You're pack. If it's your fight it's theirs. And you said yourself this will spread."

"They're isolated. Even if it does spread it will be years before it gets that far. And if it does they'll fight then."

"It might be too late by then."

She shrugged. "Then so be it."

He looked at her earnestly. "This isn't a game, Dora. It's life or death."

She laughed at him and shook her head. "I'm a werewolf. That's every day." She settled herself on the floor. "So what about the werewolves he has? How did he get them?"

"He promised them a way to give the wizarding world what they deserve."

She nodded. "Understandably tempting. What about their leader?"

"Fenrir Greyback. He's the one that turned me when I was a boy."

She whistled through her teeth. "Talk about your chickens coming home to roost."

"He's...particularly nasty. He enjoys the more violent aspects of our condition."

"He has a pack?"

He nodded. "I haven't come across them yet, fortunately. The Death Eaters have convinced him he's part of their inner circle."

She snorted. "And he's deluded himself into believing it? That they would actually let one of us that close?"

"It seems so."

"I'd like to have a talk with him. Or his pack at least."

"No, Dora," he said firmly. "We're avoiding him."

"I don't let people walk on me, Remus."

He smiled. "I seem to remember that."

"You do what you would like. I'd like to talk to him."

"One step at a time," he said. "You think you can do it?"

"I can convince some of them," she said with a nod. "They know why I've come back. The hardest part would be convincing the alpha to let them go. They'll assume we're trying to build a pack." She glanced at him. "Of course the fact that you couldn't be less alpha if you tried helps."

"Unless they think I'm faking it."

"You can't hide something like that. We'd be able to smell it." She paused to consider him. "It may help if we pretend to be lovers. It's a relationship they can understand. 'Old friends' may not cut it. Shouldn't be hard for us to pull off since we were."

"And why would a fine wolf like yourself attach herself to a pathetic wizard like me?"

She laughed. "My mother obviously dropped my on my head when I was young." She moved around to pick up his cup and paused to hug him from behind. "It is good to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Perhaps we should give it up for the night and head back," Remus suggested for the fifth time as he trudged through the heavy underbrush.

"Oh buck up," she ordered. "Are you a wolf or a mouse?"

"I'm a wizard," he said, wincing as he pulled his robes free of a thorny bush, leaving a scrap from the hem behind him. "A wizard who happens to like soft beds that aren't full of bugs."

She snorted at him and waited for him to catch up. "We're close."

"You said that an hour ago."

"We're closer now. Can you smell them?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I can. And I think I hear them." She marched off, jumping up onto a mossy log with a dexterity that made his thighs hurt. She stood there a moment, looking this way and that. "Yep, definitely hear them. This way."

He ducked under the log to follow.

It didn't take long for him to pick up the sounds she was keying in to but it did nothing to calm his nerves. They sounded raucous and possibly drunk. Far from being perturbed a smile broke over her face and her pace picked up. Finally they could see the warm glow of firelight through the trees. They chose an open path, making no effort to hide their approach.

Scouts (or perhaps those relegated to the edge of the camp because they were too drunk to join the festivities) spotted them and exchanged calls. Dora called ahead, "Hello mates."

They exchanged looks. "Should we know you?"

"No, but I should be very glad to know you." She beamed widely at them. "We want to talk to the pack. What's the occasion?"

The grinned at her. "Another day of those stuffed shirt wizards getting what they deserve. What better is there to celebrate?"

Remus' stomach twisted but if it troubled Dora she didn't show it. "May we join the celebration?"

"That's for our leader to decide." One of them stood unsteadily and motioned for them to follow.

Back straight and head held high she followed him to the circle of fire and bodies. They whooped and hollered over the roar of the fire, and Dora stood back watching with a smile on her face for several minutes.

"You know they're happy because they've destroyed someone else's life," Remus whispered in her ear.

She turned to glare up at him. "Not all of them were involved. We have little enough to be happy about. Can't you just be happy they're enjoying themselves?"

"At what cost?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some day, Remus, you're going to meet someone, or join a pack, or something, and you'll know what it's like to be happy just because someone else is."

If she noticed that his back suddenly went ramrod straight or that he was suspiciously quiet she didn't comment, simply went back to smiling at the crowd. After a few moments a handsome young man caught her arm and spun her, laughing, into his arms, dancing her in circles around the fire.

Remus stood in the shadows for long moments, keeping an eye on her. Finally she made her way back over to him, laughing and out of breath. "Dance with me," she requested, taking his arm and tugging.

"I don't think this is my kind of dance."

She laughed. "And what is your kind of dance exactly?"

"I don't think I have one."

She gave up and shook her head at him. "Isn't it exhausting, being this much of a pain in the ass?"

"It comes naturally to me."

"I'm starting to wonder if I ever should have left England. You had loosened up some when I left."

He shook his head. "You were right. We weren't very well matched."

"I never said that. Not being the same doesn't make you a bad match. Could be good for some people. You need someone to pull you out of your shell, and you could have a calming effect on the right person. There are people out there that could benefit from that. Not me, but someone."

"I don't know. Sometimes you could use a little-" He stopped short eyes widening.

"I could use a little what?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Shhh," he hissed, pulling her into the shadows. "It's him."

"It's who?"

"Greyback."

She glanced back at him. "Where?"

"You can't miss him. He's about eight feet tall. Other side of the fire."

She looked in the direction his eyes were locked and nodded. "He is a fine specimen isn't he?" She stepped forward.

He clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To introduce myself. You can go if you like." She brushed his hand off and was lost in the throng before he could squeak.

She played it perfectly, despite the fact that he had given her no instruction. She waited until she was near him to join the crowd, dancing with the lads around her, spinning in front of him until he took notice, casting glances his way when her partner wasn't looking, adding her voice to the shouts around her.

Finally he took the bait. He stepped forward and those nearby scuttled out of the way. Except her. She caught his eyes and held them as she spun around him, trying to draw him into the dance. Finally he reached out and caught her by the shoulders. Despite being pulled to a firm stop her eyes still danced.

"You are not one of my pack." Grinning she shook her head, swaying to the beat. "Who are you?" She answered but so softly it was lost in the calls of those around them. He looked around at those closest and roared, "Silence!" Everyone came to an absolute silent stop, only the snapping of the fire registering around them. "Your name?"

"Dora," she said, dropping a low curtsy. "Dora Blake."

"You're a werewolf."

"Of course I am," she scoffed.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been away for a while. All over the world in fact. But I had to come home. I've heard some unsettling rumors."

He laughed then, dropping his arms. "Put yourself at ease. The Dark Lord stands on our side!" The pack responded with howls that made Remus pull back further.

She shook her head. "I've seen no evidence of that."

"Then see it now." He spread his arms. "I am one of them. I am a Death Eater."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Prove it."

"And how would you like me to do that?"

"I want to see your mark." She turned side on, stepping around him. "I've seen them. On the arm. To call him. To summon them when he likes." He stiffened and Remus drew his wand, keeping it carefully hidden at his side.

She clucked her tongue. "They've excluded you. Almost as if you aren't worthy to stand by them." She stepped behind him, hidden in his shadow before drawing back into the wicked firelight. "Remus!" she called, making him jump. He stepped into the flickering light. "You've been watching the inner circle. How many of these meetings has our dear friend been to?"

"One in ten, maybe." He carefully kept his features flat as Greyback growled.

She stepped between them, tutting again. "I didn't have much of an education but that doesn't sound like a very high percentage."

"Out of my camp!" he roared.

She held up her hands and stepped back. "As you like." She turned her back on him, but her eyes fell on the rest of the pack. "But think carefully on whether you wish to be chattel to be chained and killed as they please, or if you want to be free."

"What do you know of freedom?" he demanded.

She turned back, a contented smile crossing her face. "I know what it is to run through the woods on a crisp autumn evening with the wind in my hair and the leaves under my feet. What more freedom do we need than that?" She turned on her heal. "Think on it," she called, twisting in place and disapparating.

Remus had already drawn back into the shadows but for a moment panic jibbered at him, until a hand closed on his collar. He turned to find her standing behind him, watching as the pack started to call to one another. "Come on, let them talk it over," she said.

"You think that did any good?"

"Time will tell."

They turned and strode through the wood. "Where to next?" Remus asked.

She shrugged. "We've been through all the packs they could tell me about. If there are any more in England they're well hidden."

"So what's your plan?"

"Bed down somewhere. Give them time to talk. A few weeks we can make the rounds again, see what's changed."

He paused as they moved. "So you didn't have anywhere in mind?"

She shook her head. "You do?"

He paused to consider, and she gave him his space. "We could go back to the Order. I should check in anyway. Live in civilization for a while."

She considered him. "You think I would be welcome?"

"I'll vouch for you. They trust me." He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a piece of parchment Dumbledore had written some months ago. He offered it to her.

She studied the writing. "An address?" He nodded. "Am I supposed to apparate us there?"

"It's protected. That note's from the secret keeper. I can take you there now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You shouldn't have maybe asked before you did that?"

He shrugged. "I trust you, Dora. With my life. Beyond. I couldn't have done this without you."

She smiled up at him. He imagined just for a moment that he saw moisture gleaming in her eyes, then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Remus."


	7. Chapter 7

He apparated them to the park across the street before she had a chance to let go. He turned her toward the block, watching her eyes find the house. "What do you think?"

"I was...expecting something a little more...impressive."

He laughed. "Come on, let's see who's home."

He walked across the street and knocked, noting that for the first time Dora drew back behind him.

After several moments a ginger haired witch opened the door. "Remus!" Molly Weasley cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Everyone's downstairs. Come on-" She paused when she saw the woman standing uncertainly in the shadow of the porch. "Oh. Who is this?"

"Molly, this is Dora. She's a very old, very good friend of mine," he said.

Dora smiled sheepishly and offered her a hand. "Maybe not THAT old."

Molly laughed at that. "Well come in then. Best introduce her to everyone. We're having a meeting, and Dumbledore is here."

"Excellent," he said, motioning Dora in.

"What's a Dumbledore?" Dora whispered.

Molly stumbled and looked back at the pair disbelievingly. Remus chuckled. "Our leader. You'll like him. And he'll like you."

"Is he a werewolf?"

He laughed. "No."

"Damn. I have a way with werewolves."

"Just be yourself."

Molly led them down the stairs and popped through the ancient, heavy door first. "Guess who's back?"

Remus followed her closely, smiling as calls and applause rose from the Order crowded around the table. "Come on now, it isn't THAT exciting," he chuckled. "And I've brought someone. Everyone, I would like you to meet Dora." He held out a hand to her where she skulked in the doorway. Reluctantly she stepped into the room and waved feebly. "Dora, this is everyone."  
"Hello," the twins said appreciatively in unison, which made her blush just a bit.  
He steered her toward the white haired wizard seated at the head of the table. "And this is Albus Dumbledore. This is my very good friend, Dora Blake."

Dumbledore stood and offered her a hand. "It is a supreme pleasure to meet someone Remus values so highly."

"So highly he breached every bit of security we have on the place," Mad Eye grumbled. Tonks elbowed him.

"I trust her, Moody. With my very life. And far beyond."

"Perhaps you would like to tell us how you're acquainted with...Miss?...Blake."

She nodded at Dumbledore's query at her salutation. "We met a long time ago."

"Hogwarts?" Tonks asked, looking a bit confused at Dumbledore's lack of recognition.

"No, after that," Remus said. "Shortly after James and Lily..." He paused to clear his throat. "After Voldemort was defeated last time."

"And where has she been since then?" Kingsley asked.

"Out of the country," Remus said.

"A little of everywhere," she filled in. "But Siberia most recently and for the longest stretch of time."

"Voldemort's been abroad a good stretch of that time," Moody pointed out.

"She isn't a Death Eater, Alaster," Remus said with a sigh.

Snape cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "There is a way to confirm that," he said in his usual low tone.

Dora looked up at Remus, who looked to Dumbledore, who nodded. "We do have a wizard quite talented at occlumacy that could reassure the group."

Dora looked from Dumbledore to Remus to Snape, all of them silent. Finally she said, "My education didn't go much my fourteenth birthday. I'm afraid you'll have to use smaller words for me to understand."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "As a headmaster I must express my disappointment. I do hope you had a good reason."

"I was sort of kidnapped by a werewolf," she said, waving her wrist at them where the white scars stood out in sharp relief against her tanned skin.

"Then you're...infected..." Kingsley ventured.

"I don't mince words. I'm a werewolf. I was told that wouldn't be a problem."

"It isn't," Dumbledore said firmly.

Remus looked down at her. "I seem to recall you telling me you were fifteen when you were kidnapped."

She shrugged. "May have been closer to thirteen."

"Dora!" he yelled.

"It's only two years."

"When you're thirteen that's a BIG difference."

"Well I'm sorry my age when I was KIDNAPPED upsets you so. Given your reaction it's fairly clear why I fibbed a bit."

"Fibbed!"

Snape cleared his throat. "We're all rather taxed at the moment. If you two could find a more convenient time for your lover's quarrel I think we would all appreciate it."

Remus looked down and blushed a bit but Dora glared at him and snapped, "Shut it."

"Dora," Remus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Could you please just TRY?"

She opened her mouth to reply but Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Occlumacy," he said, "is the ability to enter another person's mind. Read their thoughts and memories if you will."

"So you want me to let someone rummage through all my memories?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Only with your permission."

She looked at him thoughtfully, then looked up at Remus. "Would you do it?"

He paused, giving it actual thought instead of jumping to the answer he wanted. "For the Order, yes, I would."

She considered it for another moment, then sighed heavily. "Very well. May as well get it over with. Can we do it here?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape who shook his head. "Somewhere with fewer distractions I think. Any of the rooms upstairs should suffice."

"HE'S doing it?" she asked.

"Severus is very good at it," Dumbledore said. "You will suffer no ill effects, which is a guarantee I'm not certain anyone else could offer."

He stood and moved toward the door and with a sigh she followed. Remus moved to trail after them but she turned to him and shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. You stay here. Catch up."

He paused for a moment but inclined his head and returned to the table.

She followed Snape up the stairs and into a room he lit with a wave of his wand. She paused to study the tapestry on the wall, fingers trailing over the branches of the Black family tree. She stopped at the charred remains of one member. "Whose house IS this?"

"Sirius Black's," he answered without preamble. He motioned toward a couch with an overstuffed chair next to it. "If you would make yourself comfortable."

"Sirius Remus' school mate? The one that was in Azkaban?"

"Indeed."

"I thought he was killed a few months ago."

"Which would explain his absence," Snape snapped. "If you want to discuss it I would suggest you do so with Remus."

She rolled her eyes and flopped back into the chair, her head pillowed on one arm rest and her legs dangling over the other. She stretched, yawned, and said without opening her eyes, "If you pull anything and I end up naked on the couch I'll rip out your throat."

He glared at her although she couldn't see it. "What makes you think I would be interested in someone with your affliction?"

"You don't know how much fun someone with my affliction can be." She smiled up at him and winked flirtatiously, which made him growl under his breath. "Is it a problem if I fall asleep?"

"No, in fact it may make things easier."

"Will I know what you're looking at?"

"Yes. You will experience them as well."

She nodded. "I have two conditions."

"I don't recall agreeing to conditions."

"That's why I'm bringing it up now. Number one you don't tell ANYONE my full name."

"Your name isn't Blake?"

"My first name. Dora is shortened."

"Is it incriminating?"

"Just embarrassing."

"Very well, if it doesn't threaten the Order I shall keep it to myself."

"Number two, I don't want you to tell Remus about my personal life in Siberia."

"Just Remus?"

"As long as whoever else is clear I don't want it discussed."

"Is that incriminating?"

"No. He just wouldn't understand the situation and would make a total pest of himself. I imagine we'll have that discussion eventually, I'd just rather put it off."

"Very well. Once again, as long as it doesn't endanger the Order."

"Good then." She settled back and closed her eyes.

Entering her mind was simple enough. She lazily watched her rather dull youth pass quickly. He lingered over the men her father passed her off to but not recognizing them he slipped quickly through her very dull imprisonment and had absolutely no interest in her monthly changes.

He couldn't help but be impressed by her ingenuity. A spoiled little rich girl suddenly thrown onto the street without a knut to her name would have been hard enough, but being a werewolf, and bearing the fresh scratches to prove it, he would have expected her to fall prey to someone that would use her and throw her away.

But she seemed to have a sense with people, shying away from those she suspected and charming others into helping her.

And putting her condition to use. She eventually got herself a wand and found the shadier aspects of their world coming to her. Some wanted her to scare enemies into line. Others wanted them maimed. She avoided killing, saying she wasn't risking Azkaban for anything.

And once she had a reputation she started marketing herself as a body guard. Who would be stupid enough to mess with a werewolf? Even if you survived a particularly nasty death would be close at hand.

Some of her dealings were with those he recognized as Death Eaters, but given the group she was drawing it wasn't surprising, and her bond with them never lasted beyond the moment they handed over her gold.

She finally felt content with the job under the tiny cottage. Her employer had wanted a woman his daughter felt safe with and he'd hit the jackpot with her.

He saw Remus stumble into her life in his usual bumbling way. He sped through those memories, keeping an eye out to make sure there were no covert dealings he knew nothing about, but they were seldom apart anyway.

Then there was her whirlwind world tour. She passed through most of Europe, seeking secluded packs. Some places she stayed a while, once a year, but always something called her away. Her 'feet would itch' as she was fond of saying.

She quickly discovered she didn't care for the warm dry deserts or the humid rain forests. They were farthest from people and the most secluded but the weather made her constantly miserable.

She went to North America. There were few secluded places for her in the States. She liked Canada but as always something called her away.

On she went, stopping briefly in Australia but once again the heat pushed her out. She went to Japan and China, even did a stint in India, but they were all so foreign they unsettled her.

Finally she went into Russia, and started to feel a peace. She ran through several packs in quick succession, finding them aloof and unsettling. One she thought to settle in until a leader she has always bumped heads with took over.

She headed further north, finding people more and more sparse. There was a pack she'd heard rumors of for years, that was completely isolated, that welcomed any and all werewolves, that had muggles and uninfected witches and wizards living together. Where being infected was seen as a strength and honored.

Finally she found them. And when the leader stepped forward to welcome her she felt an unexpected warmth. She actually blushed when he took her hand.

He took her around the camp, introducing her to absolutely everyone, identifying them as a werewolf or a muggle the way you would introduce a sister or brother. The children ran up to him eagerly as their own parents. The elders nodded their heads and spoke to him fondly. The women often turned away blushing and giggling.

To Snape's complete lack of surprise they became a couple and she became a leader of sorts herself. A female alpha mated to the male wasn't all that usual and her strong personality endeared her to them.

He flashed through the rest. A few people came but mostly it was the same faces, none of them worried about more than feeding themselves through the winter.

And then news came that war had broken out again. She'd grudgingly told her mate she had to go. As Snape had suspected it had more to do with her concern for Remus than for the werewolves, but he let that go. Just for good measure he watched her join the pack near London, spend some time looking for him, and then him striding into their midst like the gigantic-in her opinion-stuffed shirt, holier-than-thou idiot he was.

He came back to himself and found her piercing blue eyes regarding him. "Did I pass Professor?"

"You did," he said. "You have had some dealing with questionable people but-"

"I am a werewolf," she broke in with a toothy grin. "What do you expect?"

He put his wand away and straightened his sleeves before nodding to her. "We had best go back down."

She rolled out of the chair and followed him.

The kitchen was full of laughter. She came in and sat next to Remus, putting an arm around him. "He says I passed."

"She's had some business dealings with some less than savory people, including Death Eaters, but it was simply business. I don't know that she would recognize them and I doubt they would recognize her."

"Memories can be altered," Moody pointed out.

"But there are signs I would see. There were none."

"That settles it then." Digging in his bag Remus handed her a scroll. "Want to show them?"

She turned the scroll in her hand. "You didn't already?"

"You did it. I couldn't take all the credit."

She shook her head. "You talked them into it. I just got them to listen."

"I wouldn't have gotten very far unless you got them to listen."

"Can we please see the scroll?" Mad Eye said.

She rolled her eyes and handed the scroll forward. "It's names. It isn't spelled to compel agreement. It's more a...statement of interest."

"Two hundred names," Remus said.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he looked at the list. "It will change," she said quickly. "The leaders don't like us doing this. They think we're trying to steal their pack. But packs suffer from group think. Others see the truth to it. They'll talk more into it."

"So how many do you think in the end?" Moody asked, leaning slightly forward.

"We'll probably come out even. 200 is about right. Unless we manage to talk Criger's group around. Then we'd pick up 80."

Moody whistled under his breath. "280 werewolves. That could turn the tide." He turned back to her. "How would you gather them?"

"Take them to a camp when you think things are getting close. Keep them on call."

"Snatchers would find them."

She snorted. "We know how to hide."

"Pretty cocky," Moody said.

"Even if it's true?" She tossed her hair back. "They're living in packs of about 100 and the snatchers haven't raided a single camp. We have a lot of practice. Anyway, we'll need to make another round in a few weeks. See who's in for sure."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well I must say, if you accomplish nothing more than this I will be well pleased to have you with us. Welcome to the Order."

She smiled and blushed a bit at the praise.

The group broke up although conversations continued. Remus put his arm around and whispered into her ear, "High praise."

"Bah. Just trying to protect my family is all. Hey," she called, catching Tonks' arm as she walked past.

She stumbled a bit but swung around with a smile. "Yes?"

"You look like you'd know, where do you go to get some decent clothes around here? I'm a little sick of rocking the arctic winter chic here, but it's all I have at the moment."

"Do you have any money?" Remus asked.

She glared at him. "No, I was going to steal it. Of course I have money. What do you think we do in Siberia, twittle our thumbs and scratch our butts? We hunt and fish and make things and sell them. For money."

"Just asking," Remus affirmed. "No need to bite my head off."

Tonks nodded. "I know several really great places, but they're sort of all over. I don't work until late tonight. I could take you shopping."

"Tonks, you shouldn't," Remus said. "She works long hours and does too much for the Order as it is. I'm sure she's exhausted."

"Well shopping isn't exactly a full contact sport. I think I can manage a few hours anyway," Tonks said.

"I'd appreciate it," Dora said. "It will give us a chance to gossip about boys." She turned and fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly at Remus. "Because you know that's all we girls do when we're alone."

He rolled his eyes and waved them away. "I'll get a room ready for you. Come back here when you're done."

He crossed his arms and watched them turn down the hallway, laughter echoing back in their wake.

Moody came up and put a consolatory hand on Remus' shoulder. "You are in so much trouble."

"Don't I know it," he sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you and Remus," Tonks said, watching her closely through the rack of clothing. "Tell me how that happened. How did you meet?"

She chuckled and paused to consider. "Have you ever woken up naked in a field with a handsome man's arm around you and no idea what happened last night?" She laughed at the look on her face.

"Remus?!"

"The wolf called him out."

"Oh, you were..."

"Changed." She nodded. "I took it rather in stride. He was a little..shaken. But we were so tired and hungry he had to put up with me. And things sort of developed from there." She sighed. "It was loneliness as much as anything. We're pack animals at the root of it."

"Humans or wolves?"

She laughed and tilted her head in concession. "Both, but we seem to feel it more keenly."

"How long were you two together?"

"Over a year. Nearly a year and a half."

"And what ended it?"

She chuckled. "Ironically, him asking me to marry him."

Tonks stopped dead in her tracks. "He asked you to marry him?"

"Is that so surprising?" She held up a red dress to consider for a moment before returning it to the rack.

"He's just told me he's never going to marry."

She shrugged. "We suffer from the same condition. I think it makes him more open to things. Fortunately I had the good sense to say no."

"Why?"

"Oh, so many reasons." She paused to consider. "For one thing, he didn't really love me, nor I him, not that way. We're great friends and I love him for that. He was just being a nice guy. Thought it was his duty after spending a year shagging me or some such outdated nonsense."

"But I'm guessing there was more to it than that."

She nodded. "I wanted to travel. I'd never found a place I belonged, and that included with him I suppose. And part of that was our condition. He hasn't ever accepted it in himself. He rails against it every chance he gets, even to the point that he makes himself more sick. And if he hasn't accepted himself how could I expect him to accept me?"

Tonks paused to consider. "Rather an outcast even among his own lot."

She shrugged. "Only because he chooses to be. He could make things a lot easier on himself."

"You think he'd be capable of it?"

"Anyone would be capable of it. You just have to let go and trust to your instincts."

"So...what about now?"

Her brow furled as she looked at Tonks. "What about what now?"

"You two. Are you...back together?" She wagged her eyebrows at her.

Dora laughed. "Nope."

"Why...not?"

"Dunno." She shrugged indifferently. "Hasn't been lack of opportunity. We've been sleeping alone in tents."

"So, what is it?"

She shrugged again. "I've just been getting some pretty strong 'back off' signals from him. Or keep your distance or something." She gave Tonks a meaningful look. "I think he's got someone he's already interested in." She winked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it women's intuition. I may not have seen him in the better part of fifteen years but he hasn't changed much." She sighed. "Not that wild hippogriphs could drag it out of him. But that won't stop me working at it."

"Bloody stubborn, that one," Tonks muttered.

"You don't have to tell me. He's the worst sort. He pretends to be all sweet and helpful. And he's damn smart. Gives his manipulations an edge. And if you do try to put him in his place he makes you feel badly about it."

Tonks laughed. "Doesn't sound like much of a catch when you put it like that."

She nodded her agreement. "There's far worse out there."

"Tell me about it," Tonks said. "I think I've dated most of them.

"You don't seem like the sort to put up with that."

"Well sure, but you have to see they're really like that first."

"Ah," she agreed. She glanced over at the woman who was holding up a salmon dress and regarding her reflection. "It looks nice on you, but I don't think it matches your hair."

"That's no problem," she chuckled, turning it a bright, sunny yellow.

"You're...you're...bugger, I don't know the English word. That can change their looks."

"Metamorphmegus," she supplied.

"You're actually the third one I've met."

"Three?" She turned to look at her slightly disbelieving. "It's pretty rare."

"Well they were directly related. Mother and son."

"Well, I suppose that could be. Where were they?"

She sighed. "I knew you were going to ask me. It was on my whirlwind tour of the world. Australia? Yes, clear out in the outback. She was very old and claimed she couldn't do it anymore but her son said she's just sick of people bothering her like she's some bloody circus show."

"Were you bothering her?"

"Of course not," she said. "I know very well what it's like to be the resident freak. 'Can I watch you change? Can I watch you change?'" she squealed in a fair imitation of an annoying child.

"Why would they risk being bitten?"

"Oh, I don't bite people."

She looked at her. "Well you can't help it can you?"

"I can," she answered. "It isn't easy but I can do it."

"How?"

She shrugged. "Reign her in. She's pretty good at listening to me."

"You can TALK to it?"

"Her. Sure I can talk to her. Not like a conversation but we communicate."

"You remember being her then?"

"It isn't like that. It isn't like I'm a wilder version of me. It's like she's a totally different...creature, I guess. I'm inclined to say person. And every month she gets a day out in the moonlight. It's not a great deal for her either. I get 27 days per month. She only gets one."

"Does she even know?"

"She knows time passes. She knows it's more than a few days. But nothing beyond that."

"Can you...feel her all the time then? Like now."

"Not usually. She starts to sneak in when we get within a few days of the full moon, but even then she's just a whisper in the background."

"She can't control you then?"

"Not at all."

"Isn't it odd then that you can control her?"

She sighed, tapping a foot as she thought. "It isn't. We have an interesting relationship. I accept her, she accepts me. She understands that she might do things that would hurt me. She also knows I wouldn't force it on her unless it was important. She trusts me."

"That's sort of sweet actually. You think Remus has anything like that?"

She laughed and shook her head. "They don't get along. If he ever did hear him he'd shut him out anyway."

"Have you...do you remember talking to his...wolf?"

She shrugged. "Sure, of course."

"And he doesn't...like Remus?"

"He can sense how much he dislikes him. Not the most endearing quality you could have." She shook her head. "I'm telling you, he makes the whole thing more difficult."

"So it would be better if he gave up what he is and became..."

"A dirty animal?" Dora supplied. "We aren't all like that. It's all about shades of grey. You find an equilibrium."

"You seem so at peace with it."

"I don't know if that's the right word. Resigned is what I say." She shrugged again. "Being locked in a room for six years can teach you a lot about tolerating things you may not like."

"You're not bitter about that?"

"I killed him," she laughed. When the clerk looked up sharply she bared her teeth at her before turning back to Tonks. "He got his. Not much point in continuing to be bitter. I got the better part of the deal."

"You don't ever wonder what your life would be like if it hadn't happened?"

"Not much point." She considered the girl for a long moment. "It really hit me when I went looking for my mother and found out she considered me dead. That was the last tie to my old life."

"You never thought of trying to find her?"

"Has Remus ever told you about his mother?"

"Not...really."

"She never got over what happened to him monthly. She blamed herself. He always thought it's part of the reason she died so young. This is my curse. I don't want my mother to be part of it. That's assuming she hasn't found out and chosen to extricate herself."

"You really think that's possible?"

"Sure. It's amazing the things you'll do to avoid heartache."

"But a mother?"

She laughed. "Yours was obviously amazing. You anxious for your own children?"

She blushed lightly. "Nah. I'm wrapped up in the career right now. It'll happen someday. How about you?"

"Not likely," she said. "Female werewolves have a hard time carrying. Every month you change, that's another chance for something to go wrong. And since it stays human, that's a major hiccup."

She looked up sharply. "You don't think the baby would be a werewolf?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well I've seen a lot of kids in the pack. I've yet to see one. The exception is when they're conceived in wolf form. You can end up with puppies."

"Seriously?!"

"It's rare, but it happens. They're smart puppies, and they live a long time, for wolves anyway. But they're still puppies."

"How much is rare?"

"I've seen two sets in the last ten years. Probably met, say another two or three on my travels." She shrugged. "It's not something you would have to worry about obviously."

"Have YOU ever worried about it?"

"Nah. It's so rare. And once again they can't usually carry to term." She turned, holding up a yellow dress. "What do you think? Can I pull it off?"


	9. Chapter 9

Remus was wandering toward the kitchen in search of an afternoon snack when Snape came through the door with a grunt of frustration. He stepped around Remus muttering, "First we're overrun by werewolves, now there are lesbians run amuck in the kitchen."

Remus stared after him as he climbed the stairs. "Les..." Shaking his head he pushed the door open.

Tonks and Dora, both in blindingly colorful dresses, were twirling their way around the kitchen, giggling loudly as music from a muggle machine filled the kitchen. He stood for a moment, leaning against the door jam, smiling at them.

"Remus!" Dora cried when she finally noticed him. "Come dance with us."

"Oh no, I do not dance."

"Yes you do." Dora came over and took his hand, tugging him around the table. "You used to dance with me all the time."

"That was fifteen years ago. And no one could see me."

"I saw you. And since our growling friend has been through my memories he has too."

"If Snape has seen you dance then I definitely need a shot at this," Tonks put in.

"Whose side are you on?" he demanded.

"Whichever side means I get to watch you dance."

"Face it, you've already lost this one," she said, placing one of his hands on her hip and taking the other. When he didn't move she started to lead him.

"What is this anyway?" he asked, inclining his head toward the machine.

"Tonks here is woefully undereducated about muggle music."

"I forgot about that hobby of yours," he admitted. Looking at Tonks he added, "All of my knowledge comes from her."

"How do you keep up in Siberia?" Tonks asked.

"I have friends that send me things. Muggles have made their music incredibly compact and easy to transport."

As they neared the open space at the head of the table Remus stepped aside to spin her, making her giggle. When he caught her she fell against him, hand to her head. "Goodness, you do remember some moves. I may be a bit too old though." Reaching out she pulled Tonks to her feet and pushed her into his arms. "Why don't you try them on her?"

He blinked down at the young woman who was blushing furiously in his arms, then back to Dora as she crossed the room to fiddle with the machine. "If you're too old then what am I?"

"You're the one spinning me around," she said. "Here, I'll get you started." Coming back she stood behind Tonks. "Hand on his shoulder. Hand on her hip. Then you hold hands," she said, putting them into place while Remus glared at her. "Stand up straight. Remus, if you keep glaring she's going to think you don't like her."

"I think she knows who I'm glaring at."

Leaning over Tonks' shoulder she whispered, "Not attractive." While he blushed Dora put one hand on Tonks' shoulder, the other on her hip. "And..step." She took a few turns, making sure they had it before she stepped away to seat herself at the table and watch. A self satisfied smile crept over her face as their eyes locked. "Spin her," she called when they got to the head of the table and he did, catching her when she stumbled. As they drew together Dora let herself carefully out of the room.

Wandering up to the library she found Snape deeply involved in a book. She came in and plunked herself down in the closest chair, looking intently at him.

For a while he ignored her. Finally he looked up and met her eyes. When she didn't look away he snapped out, "What?"

"I'm trying to get a read on you." He rolled his eyes. "I can read minds too you know. I just don't need a spell."

"This is some werewolf scent thing?"

"No. We can do that but it doesn't work on you. You're too wrapped up. I can get your scent but I can't pick up the subtle changes."

"Lovely," he grumbled. "Next I suppose you're going to suggest I'm double crossing you all."

"Oh no," she said without hesitation. "You're on our side."

He met her eyes again. "What makes you so sure?"

"Some things you just know. What I don't know is why." She studied him. "Voldemort did something to you. And obviously it's something he didn't consider such a betrayal. But he lost you at that moment, completely and without recourse. You'll never be his again."

Whatever other insight she might have had was cut off as Remus pushed the door open. "Dora-"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she moaned. "Why are you not upstairs shagging her?"

"Dora!" he yelled.

"What? You're both adults. She's mad about you, you're mad about her. That's the way this is all supposed to work. You weren't so shy with me, first day we'd met-"

"Dora!" he roared. She stared up at him, her head tilted in challenge, daring him to say it. "You have GOT to stop this-"

Snape raised an eyebrow when she suddenly sat up straight, her spine ridged and her eyes shooting fire at him.

He seemed to realize his mistake. He dropped his head immediately and started massaging the bridge of his nose. "Now I've done it."

"I'm a big girl, Remus. No one tells me what I've GOT to do."

"I know that," he tried to sooth her.

"Not for twenty years-"

"I know that, Dora," he said. "You're just not helping things here."

"I disagree," she answered.

"Well you aren't in charge of my life."

"Someone needs to be."

"I am."

"You suck at it."

Severus couldn't help the snort that escaped over the top of his book.

"That is my business," he said.

She took his head in her hands. "Remus, I love you to pieces, but when it comes to taking care of yourself, you're a fucking idiot, and you need a keeper."

"Dora, there are reasons."

"Such as?" Her hands went to her hips and eyed him expectantly.

"I'm FAR too old for her."

"Please, Remus. Your father was seven years older than your mother. Eleven years isn't such a big difference."

"It is when you consider how young she is."

She shook her head. "She's older than James and Lily where were they had Harry. This isn't a school girl crush Remus. If she were fifteen I'd agree but she's a big grown woman in a dangerous line of work. I shouldn't have to tell you of all people how important it is to take those opportunities where you can find them."

"She shouldn't be risking it. My condition-"

"My condition," she parroted back in an high pitched voice. "You hide behind your condition. Would you tell me I can't marry someone that isn't infected?"

"That would be your choice."

"And this is her choice. I know how careful you are. She would be in absolutely no danger."

"And I can't keep myself employed. I'm in no position to support someone."

"I just went out and spent a fortune on entirely frivolous clothes with her. Trust me, she isn't in need of support." She glared at him.

He glared back. "So if an incredibly handsome man who was ten years younger than you, well off, and uninfected approached you you'd get hitched?"

"Hell yes! Post haste!"

"Well, the Weasley twins have been making eyes at you," he responded, motioning toward the door. "Have at it."

"I don't think they want to settle down with me so I can have their babies," she retorted.

Snape didn't bother to try to cover that amused snort. "You have something to add?" Dora demanded.

"Absolutely not," he asserted.

"See, he's smart."

"You're not trying to marry him off!" Remus retorted.

With a growl of frustration Dora threw her arms in the air and stomped through the door.

"Dora, get back here," Remus yelled, forced to follow her. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh believe me, you REALLY are," floated back as the door swung shut.


	10. Chapter 10

That night those members of the Order that didn't have to immediately run off crowded around the table binging on another miraculous creation of Molly's.

"How long is it until the full moon?" Molly asked into a lull in the conversation.

"Five days," Remus said immediately. Dora rolled her eyes.

"Dora, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I could go to one of the packs and hang out, but if he was all right with it I thought I'd stay with Remus." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing sadder than a lone wolf."

"Is that true?" Kingsley asked.

She nodded. "Drives us bonkers being alone. Why do you think the guy had me kidnapped? He was that desperate for a companion on the full moons."

They were all quiet for a moment while they digested that. "Where do you usually go?" she asked Remus.

"There's a cellar..."

She groaned. "Why don't you just come run with me?"

"I won't risk it."

"Is that really a concern with the wolfsbane?" Tonks asked.

Remus sighed. "Apparently Umbridge put something in the batch trying to figure out what it was. Snape doesn't trust it so I'm going without this month."

"I could stop you biting anyone," Dora said.

"I said I won't risk it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"How would you stop him biting anyone?" Moody asked.

"I can get control of her when I need to."

There was silence. "You can?" She nodded. "So you've never bitten anyone?"

"Eh." She raised her hand and waved it. "Almost no one."

"Who have you bitten?" Remus demanded.

"Hunters," she answered. "She was wounded. They were trying to kill her. If you're stupid enough to go after a werewolf on a full moon you deserve to get torn apart."

"Why were they after you?" he asked.

"Because there are stupid bastards that think this sort of thing is fun. And in some places there are people that want us dead so badly they'll pay for werewolf pelts."

"You're kidding!" Tonks looked outraged. "That's murder!"

She shook her head. "Not according to them. Got out of there in a hurry I'll tell you."

"They get that you're actually human?"

"That's apparently up for debate," she said with a shrug.

"We could have Snape get you some potion too," Molly suggested.

"No way. Poor thing only gets out one day a month anyway. I'd be tempted if it would counteract the transformation but if I have to go through that anyway she should have her day." She looked up at Remus. "So you're really going to lock me in a cellar?"

"Yup."

"You're mean to me."

"I can live with that."

"You should be thanking me. Would you look what you've done to yourself?"

She reached up toward one of the scars but he turned and bit at her. In response she flicked his nose.

"It's like watching three-year-olds in a pen," Moody said. "I'm off to the ministry. Tonks?"

"Right behind you. Just a moment. I need to ask Dora something."

They all stood. Tonks drew Dora off to a corner. Remus gave her a curious look to which she shrugged.

"I...this may be none of my business...and you can say that..."

"Tonks, please just spit it out." She crossed her arms and looked at her.

Tonks' eyes were drawn behind her toward Remus. "Do you have any way to know if you'll...I mean I know it isn't you but the wolves..." She looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

Dora shook her head. "The wolves will?"

She lowered her voice until it was little more than a breath. "Mate."

"Oh." She looked at her, then burst out laughing. "Oh, you...yeah, you'd think...come up to my room," she said more loudly than was strictly necessary. "I want to show you this dress..."

Tonks followed her up to her room, watching as she locked the door and spelled it against eavesdroppers. Then she turned and pointed seriously at Tonks. "You do not tell Remus about this."

"O...kay."

She pulled back the high collar of her shirt. Down on her shoulder white marks stood out in sharp relief. Tonks stepped close. "Bites?" Dora nodded. "I thought your bite was on your wrist."

"It is. This is a mate mark."

"A what?"

She sighed. "When a male, usually the lead of the pack, will mark a female, so the others don't touch her. He won't take another female either. Makes her sort of the beta of the pack."

"You seem the sort," she chuckled. "So Remus' wolf won't touch you."

"Wouldn't dare." Tonks smiled. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Why don't you want me to tell Remus?"

"He'd try to send me back. My pack is there, my mate is there, this isn't my fight, blah blah blah."

"Would he be right?"

"I'm British. And I've grown sort of fond of a few of you." She put her arm fondly around Tonks' shoulders. "Besides, the werewolves would never follow him."

Dora chuckled as they went back into the kitchen and sat down. Remus caught her eye. "What did she want?"

"Shopping stuff that would bore you. Color charts, all that. Love her hair."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You would."


	11. Chapter 11

When Remus woke he lay still out of habit, taking in his surroundings. When he felt well enough to open his eyes he expected to find Dora waiting with a warm blanket. She always claimed because she didn't fight the transformation she recovered more quickly. But this time Dora lay in front of him prone on the floor.

He shifted weary limbs and felt sharp pains in his arm that stood out from the usual aching joints the same moment the scent of blood hit his nose.

He looked down at himself. Tooth marks marred his arms. They weren't vicious, no tearing, but they were deep. These weren't warning nips or love bites. There had been anger behind them.

He pulled himself up on his arms and began to drag himself toward her.

"Dora, are you up?"

"Yeah." She sounded breathless and didn't stir.

He blinked several times, trying to get his once-again-human eyes to focus. "Did you bite me?"

"Sort of. Don't get too close."

Now he stopped, looking her over. She was pooled on the floor, probably where she had landed when the transformation was complete. But her shoulders were bruised and scrapes decorated her folded legs. He still couldn't stand using the wall for support he got his legs under himself so he could limp toward her. "What's wro-"

"Get back!" she snapped at him, her face turning toward him although she closed her eyes in a pained wince from the effort.

He stopped dead. "What's wrong?"

"My arm's broken."

"Are you sure?" Her right arm was laying at an odd angle, and while she managed to pull her legs closer and lean on her left for support it didn't so much as twitch. He moved carefully around her for a better look.

"Pretty sure. I thought the transformation itself was painful. You should try it with a broken bone."

"No thanks." He looked down at her helplessly. "Can I do anything?"

She glanced through the bars at the cloaks he'd placed within reach before Molly locked them in. "Could you get my cloak? I'm cold, and I'd rather not be unclothed when the parade starts. I'm sure Molly will have everyone down her once she realizes."

"Of course." He pulled himself up on the bars after retrieving them so he could lay it carefully over her, especially gentle with her arm. "What happened?" he asked, wrapping his own cloak around himself and propping his back against the bars.

"The wolf is claustrophobic."

"Oh. You didn't realize?"

"I've never changed inside before. She went mad. Started throwing herself against the walls. He tried to stop her. That's how he got bitten. Seems your wolf is as much a gentleman as you are."

Remus snorted as he looked at the splashes of blood on the wall, some with hair still clinging to it. "I hope not. How long have you been awake?"

"Dunno. I'm sure it feels longer than it's actually been. When does Molly come down to spring us?"

"Hour after dawn." She groaned. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to put her in danger."

"Of course not," she sighed. "You're such a bastard."

"Not on purpose."

"Excuses excuses."

He fell silent then, too exhausted to carry the conversation, and he hoped she could doze through the pain.

Finally they heard the jingle of keys and Molly called cheerfully, "How is everyone?"

"I hate morning people," Dora muttered.

Remus clucked his tongue at her. "Dora's got a broken arm for you to look after."

"What?!" That squeak could only be Tonks. Several sets of feet pounded down the stairs.

"What happened?" the Weasley twins chorused.

"See, parade, I told you," she said to Remus. "I broke it," she announced to the group.

Molly came in first, kneeling next to her. "How?"

"Throwing myself against the wall. Wolf is-" She paused to hiss when Molly prodded the arm. "Claustrophobic."

"You couldn't stop her?" Tonks demanded of Remus.

He freed an arm to show the puncture marks. "I got a nice thank you for trying."

The twins drew closer. "Think there's any saliva left on it?"

"Fred Weasley!" Molly yelled. "If you even think about messing with that stuff I will personally lock you down here myself."

"I'm not Fred," he objected, elbowing his twin. "Lock up the right son will you?"

"Don't sass your mother," Dora said. "You are so Fred."

The twins glanced at each other. "How can you tell?"

"You sound different." She sighed. "Smell different, come to that."

Molly dusted off her hands. "Leave her be, boys. Dora, you're going to have to sit up. Then we can get it into a sling so we can get you upstairs to work on it properly."

"I know," she sighed. "I was just bracing myself."

"Get to it then," Molly motioned. "The longer you sit there dreading it the harder you are on yourself."

She shifted slightly, trying to pull her legs under her, then sat up in one swift motion with a scream that made everyone in the room wince.

Molly removed her apron and gently wrapped her arm and tied it firmly behind her neck, not batting an eye at the bare skin, tucking her robe back around her. "There we are. Let's get you to a bed."

"Bless you Molly," she groaned. As Molly walked her toward the stairs she actually laid her head on her shoulder. "Will you adopt me?"

"Believe me darling, if I could have I would."

Dora smiled pleasantly as the witch led her upstairs, calling behind her, "Tonks, you're in charge of getting my boy to bed."

"No problem," she called after her. Stepping into the cell she offered him a hand, which he took. He swayed for a moment and had to grab the bars, giving Tonks a chance to catch his other arm and steady him. "Do I get to adopt you?"

"Not a chance," he shot back with a smile. "Before you go mothering anyone your hair needs to be a slightly more respectable color."

"That can change at a moment's notice. You have something against pink?"

"I will admit I'm developing a fondness for it." He paused, blushing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Tell the truth?" she supplied. "Between Dora and I we're going to wear you down."

"We can discuss it when I've had some sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

It was noon the next day before anyone saw the resident werewolves. Dora padded down the stairs barefoot, a pillowcase knotted around her neck still holding her arm in place. She entered the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw Molly over the stove. "I'm so glad you're here. I'll owe you my undying gratitude if you'll cook something for me. I'm starving but I'm afraid I'd make a terrible mess of things."

"Certainly my dear. Anything in particular you want?"

"I'd eat a niffer raw if you set it in front of me right now. I'll take anything, the faster the better. Although protein is good. Eggs, ham, bacon, that sort of thing. I usually devour at least a carton of eggs."

Molly went to riffle through the icebox. "I didn't expect you down so soon. We usually don't see Remus until at least dinner."

"Yeah, well, it's easier on me. I don't fight it." She stretched, popping her back with a groan.

"How's the arm?"

"Fine. Compared to all the other aches and pains it isn't so bad."

"From the change or..."

"From banging myself against the walls. The change isn't so bad. It just sort of feels...uncomfortable. Like someone took you apart and put you together right, it just takes time for everything to fall back into place."

"You couldn't stop her bouncing off walls? If you can control her..."

"Not when she's in a panic. She was absolutely out of her mind."

"So I'm guessing you're not spending the next moon with Remus."

She chuckled. "Nope, he's definitely going to have to fend for himself."

"Won't you be lonely then?"

"Oh, no. I'll go join one of the packs. That way I can keep an eye on them. Make sure nothing happens." Molly set the first plate of eggs in front of her and when she turned back with a fork she found half the food already in Dora's mouth Dora gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she admonished, although there was a smile to smooth it before she turned back to the stove.

"They're very good."

"You can taste them, wolfing them down that quickly?"

"For sure," she said.

They worked in silence for a while, Molly filling her plate and her emptying it, until finally she lay back on the bench and closed her eyes with a satisfied moan. "Molly, you're amazing. If you ever decide to leave your husband you look me up."

Molly laughed. "Small chance of that. You want to marry me or hire me?"

"I'll take you however I can get you. Your boys should really treat you better. They don't know what they have."

She blushed with pleasure.

As if summoned the twins suddenly stuck their heads in the door. "Good, you're up," the first one said.

As she sat up they came and sat on either side of her. "Yes GEORGE," she said to the one that had spoken.

"We want to know how we sound different," Fred said.

"And smell different," George said.

"Yes, I'd like to hear this as well," Molly said, seating herself across from them.

"Well the sound isn't much of a difference. I don't pick it up automatically. I have to really listen. But Fred's voice is just a TOUCH higher."

George laughed and Fred glared. Dora and Molly looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So smell," Fred said.

She inhaled thoughtfully. "Well, George is a little spicier. Which isn't surprising given the amount of curry he eats without a bit of rice."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that," George said.

"So what about me?" Fred asked.

"Maybe you're just a less spicy version of me," George suggested.

"No, there's more there." She paused and sighed deeply. "See, scents are hard to describe. You can usually relate it to taste but this...definitely isn't a taste. And it isn't a smell most people consciously register."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Fred said. "If it's unconscious what is it?"

She paused again. "I'm trying to think of something appropriate to say in front of your mother."

"Oh, even better."

"Musk. Musk is a good word. You smell a little more musky."

"Are you saying I smell like sex?"

"I...no. Not really. Well all right, you may smell a bit like Remus after we've been to a Weird Sisters concert." Molly's eyes widened and the boys broke into laughter. She shook her head. "Don't tell him I said that. I don't know why I'm so mean today."

"You know, if we tell him she said that maybe he'll give us juicy tidbits about her," Fred suggested.

"Ha, I have no juicy tidbits. I wear all my oddities on my sleeve."

Just then they heard footfalls on the stair and Remus called, "Dora?"

"Opportunity?" George asked Fred. Fred considered while Dora yawned and rested her chin in her hand.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Molly asked as he called again.

"I'm not a dog. I don't come to heal just because someone called my name. He can find me. He's probably hungry anyway."

"Pandora Blake!"

She stiffened suddenly as the twins looked at each other. "PANdora?" they repeated in unison.

She growled deep in her throat, leveled herself to her feet, and pointed threateningly at the twins. "Any jokes you may be considering involving boxes I've heard ten times over."

"Challenge accepted," they said, once again in unison.

She shook her head. "I'll deal with you later. First I have to go KILL a werewolf. Fortunately the ministry approves of that sort of activity. I'll probably get an Order of Merlin for it," she grumbled as she stomped out of the kitchen.

Remus was still upstairs calling when she planted herself at the base and looked up. "Yes Remy darling?" she called in a sickly sweet voice.

He leaned over to look at her. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Well you just informed the twins of my full name, so you're just going to have to deal with it for a while."

"Did I?" She nodded. "Sorry. I was worried when you weren't in your room."

"I was eating. My stomach woke me."

"Did you leave any for me?"

"I'm tempted to go gobble it down if there is."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I didn't say I forgave you."

He rolled his eyes. "Coming back into the kitchen with me?"

"Nah. I think I'll go hide from the twins. I could nap a bit before dinner."

"Sleep well." He dropped a kiss on her forehead before she started plodding up the stairs, watching her until she reached the landing and the creek of the door told him she'd made it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, a final order of business," Dumbledore said, halting those that had stood to leave the meeting. "We're looking for information in the department of mysteries. If anyone knows an unspeakable in the area of thought, we are looking for some information. Does anyone know anyone in the department?"

"We may," Dora volunteered when no one spoke up. "I can't promise anything but there was a girl in the last camp we visited." She looked at Remus. "Remember Vashti, she said her sister worked in the department of mysteries?" Remus shook his head and shrugged. Dora rolled her eyes. "They have dinner every other Thursday still. She may not know anything, or be unwilling to talk, but we can ask."

"You prove your value to us yet again," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Thank you Dora."

She blushed a bit and said, "It's no big thing."

"That would conclude the meeting then," Dumbledore said. "I must rush off but I understand Molly is offering to feed anyone that wishes to stay. An offer I deeply regret I cannot join in."

The place began to bustle, dishes enthusiastically passed around and discussions popped up as nearly everyone remained in their seats.

"And then he says, 'Where are the sheep?'"Dora wiped tears from her eyes as she gasped for breath through her laughter, shaking her head. "I mean where did he think they were going to go with a bunch of werewolves around?"

Tonks, who had been going behind her to refill her cup stopped to put her arms around Dora and say, "Well you at least could have abstained."

"I was hungry. They were all going to be eaten anyway." Tonks shrugged and moved to continue her trek, but stopped short when she felt a tug on her wrist. She looked down to find Dora's sweater wrapped firmly around the bangles of her bracelet.

"Why do you wear jewelry?" Dora asked as she helped attempt to free her, sweater tugged low on her shoulder revealing a white bra strap and creamy shoulder. "Seems like you're just asking for trouble."

"I like it. Why, silver bothering you?" she asked, waving the bracelet at her.

Dora shook her head. "You know perfectly well we have no problem with silver. I actually prefer it to gold."

Remus shook his head and turned to speak to Mad Eye when he suddenly stopped and swiveled back. There on her shoulder, next to the strap, closer to her neck were a series of white scars.

Just as he registered it Dora freed the bracelet and pressed the sweater back into place. "What was that?" Remus demanded.

Dora looked innocently up at him. "What?"

He was on his feet and around the table in a flash, trying to peel neck away from her shoulder. Dora hadn't dropped her hand and was still holding the sweater firmly in place, not budging an inch. "That scar," Remus said.

"What scar?" she asked, fighting his attempts to reveal her shoulder again. The rest of the table had fallen silent, watching the pair. Dora looked around at them. "He's trying to tear my clothes off. Anyone have a problem with that?"

"Stop being ridiculous," Remus growled as he continued to struggle with her. "I just want to see your shoulder."

When no one moved to help her and with Remus swiftly gaining ground she finally gave up and dropped her hand, letting him run his fingers over the raised scars. "I know, it's shocking. There's a bite on a werewolf."

"Your transformative bite is on your wrist. This...Dora, is this a mate mark?"

"It's just a bite," she said.

"No, it isn't," Remus said. "Dora, you didn't tell me?"

"What's a mate mark?" Molly asked the assembled table.

"It's when a male chooses a mate," Remus said. "He marks her so the rest of the pack backs off. It's usually the leader, which makes her...Dora, are you helping run a pack?"

She met his eyes. "Does that really surprise you? I'm such a shrinking violet no one would do what I tell them?" He sat hard in a chair next to her while she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. That's why I didn't tell you."

"It does matter." He looked at her earnestly. "You have a husband. A pack. A FAMILY. In a whole different country. You can't just leave them."

"I CAN do whatever I like." She shrugged. "He understands. So does the pack."

He shook his head at her. "This isn't your fight. You shouldn't be away from them."

"I told you, this is my fight. If this war is lost it will come to us. We may be isolated but they will eradicate us. THAT can't happen. And if I have to be away from my family or die for it I will. It's to protect them."

"Is it that big a deal?" Tonks asked. "So she's away from her family for a few months?"

"It's different for us," Remus said. "Family, the pack, is everything. Especially if you're a leader. I can't imagine how hard it must be-"

"It isn't that hard when people stop pointing out how hard it is," she snapped, then paused to recompose herself. "I'll live. I'm where I need to be doing what I need to do. Which is why I didn't tell you," she said, poking Remus in the chest. "You worry too much. I've got this."


	14. Chapter 14

Molly skirted snowmen skipping across the floor and ducked under a sprig of mistletoe that squawked, "You didn't kiss anyone!" at her only to skid across the floor on a pool of liquid that had taken up residence half under the table.

"George, Fred, if I fall on your bloody new non stick super sliding liquid whatever you are really in for it!"

"Sorry mum," they called, hurrying forward. "We haven't found a package that will actually hold it yet."

"What have you tried?" Hermione piped up from her seat by the fireplace.

Finally reaching the door Molly wrenched it open and grinned at her newest snow-covered guests. "Remus, Dora," she greeted, hugging each as they shrugged through the door.

Dora stopped to shake the snow from her hair, earning a tut from Remus. "You're like an unschooled animal," he teased as he sent a wave of hot air into her hair.

"I am an unschooled animal," she shot back. "Thank you so much for inviting us, Molly."

"It's what Christmas is about. You could have used the floo powder."

"The cake never would have made it," she said, setting a plate on the table and revealing it with a flourish. "And I might have broken a bottle, which would have been a real tragedy," she laughed as she began unloading alcohol from her pockets.

"Goodness, how much did you bring?" Molly asked.

"Exactly the right amount for Christmas. Hands off boys," she added when she noticed Fred and George's eyes drawn to that. "At least 'til I've had mine."

"Actually it's the bottles we were interested in."

She looked at them disbelieving and shook her head. "Unnatural creatures."

"What if you had fallen in the snow?" Molly asked.

"Eh, we had mountains of it when I left. We'll have tunnels by now in Siberia. I know how to handle snow."

"Siberia?" Hermione asked as Remus trekked further into the crowded space.

She glanced up. "Where I'm from. Molly, who is this inquisitive girl?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't met the kids. This is Hermione. Watch out for her. Smartest witch in Hogwarts right now."

"Hardly," Hermione scoffed. "What about the Professors?"

Molly waved her off. "That's my youngest boy, Ron, hand in the cookie jar as usual," she laughed as Ron looked up, cheeks bulging. "That's Ginny playing exploding snap with the twins." She waved. "And Harry's..." Remus waved from across the room where he was chatting with the dark haired boy., "...deep in conversation with Remus. Everyone, this is Dora."

"PANdora," the twins corrected.

"Who prefers to go by Dora," Tonks wagged a finger at the twins as she came over to throw her arms around the woman.

Remus leaned close to the twins. "You know the more you do that the more trouble I get in."

"Sacrifices have to be made, mate."

"It's for the greater good."

He rolled his eyes.

"Dora is a member of the Order now. Friend of Remus'," Tonks filled in.

"From Siberia?" Hermione said.

"From Siberia," Dora agreed.

"You mean Russia. Siberia hasn't really been an official place in a few hundred years."

"Eh, technically, I suppose." She fell back into a chair, propping her feet on a stool near the fire. "That's the language we speak. But we're far enough north they don't have a clue we're there. Wizards or muggles. Most of those born there have never set foot on a road or paid taxes or even seen a Russian official. The old timers call it Siberia so we go along. It seems more honest."

Harry came over to sit on the stool with Hermione. "You knew Remus when he was young?"

"Early 20s, if you call that young."

"What was he like?"

She cackled evilly as Remus gave her a look over Tonks' shoulder.

"A lot like now. Stuck up git that doesn't know how to have a good time or what's good for him." She leaned over the arm of the chair toward him and called, "He needs a woman to loosen him up. The less mature the better."

He shrugged. "You're the one that turned down my proposal."

"He proposed?" Hermione asked.

"For all the wrong reasons," she laughed. "I'll take my love as heads our pack, thank you. He knows how to have a good time."

Remus raised the drink in his hand. "I wish him luck. He'll need it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Harry. "He made a joke?"

"I have that effect on him," Dora said. "Ask me how we met."

"I think it's time to get you a drink," Remus hurried over, grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her to the table.

"Wait, how did you meet?" Harry asked.

Remus wrapped an arm around her waist as she struggled to get away from him, clapping a hand over her mouth. "This way."

She pried the hand away. "But The Boy Who Lives asked me a question. I have to answer him."

"No you don't."

"He's a living ledged. I have to curry favor."

"You REALLY don't. Come on, make me that drink you used to do. I've never gotten it right."

"Only if I can give it to you with a green straw."

"Never!" he crowed, making her laugh.

Ginny looked up at Tonks. "How did they meet?"

"Something about waking up naked in a field with no memory of the night before," she said.

Hermione spit the drink she'd been sipping onto Harry. He was too shocked even to notice.

Remus had let go of Dora by this point and reached out to cuff her upside the head. "You told her?"

"She asked. I think. I told her you were a wolf right that moment. Where did the vodka go?"

"The drink didn't have vodka in it," Remus objected.

"You're a lot nicer when it does."

"You keep this up I'm going to need it. Sirius and James didn't give me half as much trouble."

"Only because they didn't get the chance to embarrass you in front of children. If they'd had the chance they would have. And there were two of them. I think Miss Tonks over there need to team up to really pull that off."

"Well we haven't managed to nearly off Snape," Tonks said, perching on the table to watch Dora start mixing liquid.

"We'd probably manage it, if we put our minds to it," Dora said with a grin.

Tonks held up her glass and Dora clinked hers against it.

"No plotting against fellow Order members," Molly said with a shake of her head.

"We were just saying we COULD. Not that we would. He's nice enough in his own way," Dora said with a shrug.

"I can tell you didn't have him for a professor."

She nodded. "He may be tough but he is loyal. You guys couldn't have a better choice for a double agent."

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked.

"Women's intuition. Coupled with wolfish instincts. Killer."

"Impressive," Tonks said.

"You're a werewolf too then?" Hermione asked. She paused suddenly. "I'm sorry, is that rude to say?"

"Not at all," Dora said quickly. "And yes, I am. Quiet proud of it actually." She used her wand to retrieve a bottle from across the room as Tonks hopped off the table.

"You're proud of a condition?"

She shrugged. "I am who I am today because of it. The little mousy thing I was growing into, never would have fought against Voldemort, let alone find herself leading a group like my pack."

"You shouldn't say such things about yourself," Tonks said. Her wand twitched and Dora gave a little cry and clutched her arm. Pulling back her shirt she revealed boils crawling up her arm.

Molly hurried over with her wand and stopped the spread, working them off her arm.

"What did you do that for?" Dora asked Tonks.

"Sorry, you had your wand in your hand. I thought you'd block it."

"How would I block it?" she asked, glancing down at Molly's work.

"The same way you block any spell," Tonks said. She stopped and looked at Remus, then back at her. "Dora, you do know how to block spells? To duel?"

"Of course not," she said, face a bit red. "They didn't teach me before I was fourteen and my captor certainly wasn't going to give me a wand, let alone teach me how to attack people with it."

Tonks blinked at her. "How much do you know?"

She shrugged, although her hand shook a bit as she retrieved her glass. "Mostly household stuff. Every day spells. We werewolves tend to settle disagreements other ways."

Hermione looked a bit pale. "We do take our education for granted, don't we?"

Harry looked up at Remus. "Captor?"

"She was kidnapped when she was young. Kept as a companion for a wealthy werewolf. She was twenty when she escaped."

She rolled her wand in her hand. "You know most of us don't even have wands. If they were bitten young they hardly know how to use it anyway."

"Well you are going to learn," Tonks said, setting down her glass. "Get your coat. You're going outside for your first lesson right now."

"I don't...Tonks, I appreciate it, but I don't know that there's much point."

"If you plan to come face-to-face with Death Eaters you're going to need this," Tonks disagreed.

"You'll be far more capable of protecting your pack," Remus offered.

She sighed. "All right, but I don't have to like it."

"Harry should go too," Ginny offered. "He's brilliant at teaching this stuff. And Professor Lupin, who used to teach dark arts. You couldn't find someone better to teach you."

"Yeah, great. I get to get my ass kicked by an Auror, a Professor, and the Chosen One. This will do wonders for my self esteem."


End file.
